


Freedom

by Jecari



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: To Buck, prison comes in the heaviness of loneliness.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benjaminrussell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/gifts).



> Prompt: Leave a “Unbind Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character freeing another, or the other way around, or something among the lines [be it freeing them from jail, from handcuffs, from a trap, from a curse, feel free to specify.]
> 
> I hope you guys like it! ♥

A prison can take many forms. A jail, a person, thoughts... To Buck, prison comes in the heaviness of loneliness. It stopped him from moving on; it kept him in an imaginary cage that no one can see, no one can break.

Abby broke it for a while, and Buck thought he had been set free, finally. But to set her free, Buck had imprisoned himself again, and he never regretted it.

Buck learned freedom requires efforts. It was never about getting out but about letting people in.

So Buck let Eddie in, found freedom in his embrace. His love.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by[ Sarah ](https://paul-strickland.tumblr.com/), thank you for your help ! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are always appreciated and cherished, your love and support are what keep me writing! ♥


End file.
